Hong Kong Girls in the USA
by ZeenoMCR
Summary: ON HIATUS! Bella Swan and Cassie Holmes are best friends that met in Hong Kong. They move to Forks, Washington, together and see the strange Cullen family. What happens when the duo realize the Cullens have a secret, themselves?


**I do not own Twilight. Or any other shows. Or books. Or movies. Or games. Just this story. And any OCs. And my brain. You know, I'm going to stop now. Should I? Yeah I should. Am I sure? Yeah, I'm sure. I'm sure.  
Jake: Do you own this story?  
Me: Yeah  
Jake: Do you like reviews?  
Me: -nods head until neck is sore-  
Jake: Do you own Twilight?  
Me: -nods quickly-  
Jake: LIAR! STEPHANIE MEYER OWNS TWILIGHT!  
Me: ...**

My skateboard let out a dull roar as it covered the ground. I kicked it faster and the roar increased. Cassie kicked her board to match mine's pace and she panted, "Bella! Slow down!"

I shook my head and grabbed Cassie's hand. She put both feet on her board and I kicked to go faster. Finally, I slowed as we turned into the Forks High School parking lot and Cassie let go of my hand to steer her board. I continued rolling until the steps where I ground to a stop and hit the back of the board with my foot so it would bounce in the air and I snagged it. After tucking it under my arm, I walked inside the school. I walked into the administration office and said, "Hi. I'm Isabella Swan. Here with Cassidy Holmes."

Cassie walked through the door at that moment and stood beside me. Cassie was one of the few people that was about two inches shorter than me. The woman said, "My name is Mrs. Harris. Here are your schedules and maps to your classes. Bring back the signature sheet at the end of school."

I said, "Thank you, ma'am."

I handed one group of papers to Cassie and we left the office. After safely tucking our skateboards into our lockers, we ran to class. Biology was up first. Cassie and I handed our signature sheets to the teacher, Mr. Banner, and he signed off on them. He said to me, "You'll be sitting beside Mr. Cullen."

He said to Cassie, "You'll be sitting beside Mr. Newton."

As I walked to my desk, I inevitably tripped and fell forward. I growled as I got up, my right palm stinging slightly, and walked over to my seat. I sat and said cheerily, "My name's Bella Swan."

The boy beside me muttered, his words clipped, "Edward Cullen."

I thought, '_What's his problem?_'

Mr. Banner was talking about the different phases of some type of microbe (I had learned that a year ago in Hong Kong) so I took out a piece of paper and wrote a message in Chinese, "_Nándào zhǐshì wǒ háishì zhè jiāhuo de xíngdòng zhēn qíguài?_"

I tossed it to Cassie who grabbed it, read it, and wrote the response of, "_Nǐ shuō de duì! Tā shì nà zhǒng lěngdàn xíngshì, rúguǒ nǐ zhīdào wǒ de yìsi._"

I shrugged and shoved the note into my pocket just as Mr. Banner turned around. I basically daydreamed during class and finally someone jolted me out. It was that annoying idiot, Mike Newton. He said, "Hey, babe."

Forcing myself to not rip his head off, I growled, "Leave me the hell alone, báichī. I'm not your _babe_. So, bug off."

He said, "C'mon, baby. Don't play me like that."

That was it. I had enough! I grabbed the arm that was slowly creeping up my leg and twisted it behind his back. He said, "Hey! Hey! Let me go!"

I twisted his arm and said, "Don't. Touch. Me. EVER."

By then, Mr. Banner had noticed and was sort of snickering. I continued, "If you touch me, your head will be detached from your body. Get it? Got it? Good."

I shoved him away and used my Mover power to drop his pants. He yelped and tried to pull them back up. I let him pull them halfway up and then I dropped them again. Smirking, I got out of my seat and left the room with a cackling Cassie. We stopped outside and shook with laughter. Finally, when we managed to control our laughter, we walked down the hall to our next class.

*Lunch*

I walked through the lunch line and grabbed a small bowl of noodles with shrimp and a bottle of green tea. I paid the lady at the end and walked over to one of the lunch tables. I sat and used my chopsticks to eat the noodles and shrimp. Cassie sat down beside me, her tray sporting a huge cheeseburger and a bottle of Spanish cola. She ate her burger quickly and I finished up on my noodles. I drank the green tea and then grabbed Cassie's cola. She growled, amusement twinkling in her light blue eyes, "Don't you dare, Bella."

I smiled and unscrewed the cap. I let her snatch the cola away and drink it. I laughed as she let out a belch that a guy that had drunk fifty six-packs couldn't match and then let out a belch of my own. We laughed together, our laughter unable to sound more different. See, Cassie's was light and tinkling while mine was loud and wolfy. Finally, we stopped laughing to catch our breath and I took my tray to the trash can. I brushed the paper bowl and glass bottle into the trash and set my plastic tray on the back of the can just as a girl with pixie-cut hair danced over. Dancing is the best way to describe her walking; she twirled, she walked _en pointe_, and she swung her hips. She dropped her stuff in the trash and smiled at me, saying, "Hi. I'm Alice Cullen."

I said, "Bella Swan. Nice to meet you."

She said, "Good to finally meet the famous Bella Swan."

I cocked an eyebrow and she clarified, her butterscotch eyes twinkling with amusement, "The whole town is talking about the chief's daughter."

I muttered, "Thank you, Charlie."

Alice laughed lightly and said, "Nice to meet you, Bella. See you later!"

I said, "Bye."

We walked our separate ways and I plopped down on the chair.

Cassie said, "So, I see you finally met one of the Cullens. I met the big dude, Emmett, in my last class. He's funny."

We chattered until the bell and then left for our classes.

*After School*

I grabbed my skateboard out of my locker and carried it under my arm as I walked to the parking lot. When I got onto the hard blacktop, I dropped the board and put my right foot on the top. I took a deep breath and pushed off with my left foot, weaving around cars that were backing out. More than once, I slid on ice but retained my balance. Finally, I made it out of the parking lot and waited at the corner of the street for Cassie. Finally, she came rolling around the corner. She said, out of breath, "Sorry. I got into a yelling match with Jessica."

I said, "It's okay. Let's head to my house for our homework and, if Kira and Nick'll let you, for dinner."

Cassie said, "Cool! Today's meatloaf, right?"

I said, "No. Charlie forgot the ground beef. I have to make chicken and rice."

Cassie nodded and we took off. As we usually did on the way home, I positioned myself in front of Cassie and she grabbed my hand after putting both feet on her board. I kicked my board faster and my brown hair whipped behind me. A Volvo coming down the road at a breakneck pace slowed ever so slightly as it passed us and continued. I thought, '_Strange... I guess they haven't seen two girls skateboarding before!_'

Finally, Cassie let go and resumed control of her board. A few minutes later, I leaned right and turned into our wide driveway. I could tell from the noise that Cassie had turned in behind me. I ground to a halt, kicked my board into the air, caught it, and continued into the house. I yelled from the doorway, "DAD! I'm home!"

My brown-haired father, Police Chief Charlie Swan, said from his spot on the couch with his best friend, Billy, and Billy's son, Jacob, "Hi, Bells. Hi, Cassie."

Cassie pushed inside the house and said, "I'm going upstairs to get started on my homework!"

Charlie said as she dissapeared upstairs, "We're gonna have to start charging that girl rent."

I cracked a smile as I walked to the kitchen to grab some waters for Cassie and I. I filled two reusable water bottles with cold water and walked upstairs. After setting the bottles on the desk and dropping my skateboard and shoes in a corner, I crashed on the bed with Cassie and pulled out my homework...

*After Homework*

I walked downstairs with Cassie closely following and entered the tiny kitchen. We each put on aprons and set to work making chicken and rice. With the both of us working, the meal took about ten minutes less to make. I whisked out of the kitchen holding three plates and Cassie following holding two plates. We set the plates on the table and placed beers on the table for the older guys, water for Cassie and I, and a glass of chocolate milk for Jacob. He's weird!

Charlie, Cassie, Billy, Jacob, and I wolfed down our food and Cassie's eyes went blank as she was about to get up to put her plate in the sink. She grabbed a napkin and drew a little image. It looked like the Cullens and us. Strange. Her eyes cleared and she stuffed the napkin in her pocket as she walked to the kitchen with her plate. The five of us cleared the table and Cassie called Nick and Kira to ask about sleeping over. They agreed, knowing that I'd get Cassie to school on time.


End file.
